


Sunbreaker's Romance

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [71]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr. Just for fun, not a serious ship.Nott finds Sunbreaker Ulumon later and turns on the charm.





	Sunbreaker's Romance

Sunbreaker Ulumon downed his mug of ale and when he lowered it there was a small green figure sitting on the counter in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the tiny goblin and cleared his throat. “Hello again,” he said, recognizing her from earlier in the day. “Can I help you further? I’m not… I’m not actually on duty right now, can you ask someone else?”

He took a moment before she answered to look around the tavern. It was the only tavern in the city so it was so full that he couldn’t make out any individual faces of his comrades or the people the goblin had entered town with.

“No, this isn’t official business. I just realized I haven't introduced myself. I’m Nott.”

He blinked in confusion. “Not… What?”

“No, that’s my name. I’m Nott. Nott, the Brave. With a comma.” She blinked awkwardly several times in a row and he realized that she was attempting to bat her eyelashes at him.

“That’s… nice.”

Nott looked up at him under her eyelashes in what was probably her attempt to be alluring. He wasn’t sure if it was working or not. It was kind of working. “So… come here often?”

“I- Yeah. It’s the only bar in town.”

The goblin waited for a moment like she wanted more to go on, but there was none on the way. She cleared her throat and kicked her feet idly. “Sooooo… What kind of stuff do you do for fun?”

He held up his empty mug. “This. Jiran, more please.” Nott was quiet as he got a refill. “What… What about you?” he asked.

She seemed happy that he was finally continuing the conversation and grinned. She had the whitest teeth he’d ever seen on a goblin. “My friends and I, we’re kind of badass, we travel the continent saving people and killing shit.”

He snorted as he took a sip of his fresh ale. “Yeah?” he asked, a touch of amusement in his voice. “You do a lot of killing yourself do you?”

The flirty look on her face fell so quickly that he nearly got whiplash and she glared up at him. “Hey! Don’t underestimate me because I’m small, alright? Fuck you, I’m an expert markswoman! My crossbow has killed more assholes than your sword! So watch your mouth!”

His first reaction was surprise, but the fire in her eyes and the anger in her voice… It was kind of hot. It was very hot. Sunbreaker Ulumon is aroused. “I… I’m sorry, Ma’am. I didn’t mean to be-”

“Condescending? Dismissive?”

“Yes. Those.” He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks start to get hot. “B-Both of those. I won’t make that mistake again.”

She stood up on the counter to look him in the eye. “You know what? I am a strong, independent woman, and I don’t need this kind of attitude in my life. You can go fuck yourself.” She hopped off the counter and started moving towards the crowd.

Ulumon started to reach for her, but was honestly scared for what she might do to him, so his hand froze in the air. “Ah- Wait! I’m sorry, can we start over?”

“No, you know what? You missed your chance.”

Ulumon watched as the one who got away disappeared into the crowd forever.


End file.
